fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 93
I'm Standing Here オレはここに立っている (Ore wa Koko ni Tatte Iru) is the 93rd episode of the Fairy Tail anime. It first aired on August 20, 2011. Natsu Dragneel, Gajeel Redfox and Wendy Marvell conclude their fight against the king of Edolas, Faust. However, even though they came out victorious the Magic power of Edolas is disappearing creating chaos everywhere. Synopsis Inside the Dorma Anim, Faust tells the Dragon Slayers to give up and give him their Magical Power. Confident that no one can defeat the Dorma Anim, Faust is impressed with the three and attacks them with an unnamed spell. He then begins to absorb the Magical Power from the land and sky, charging his sword for another attack. Out of anymore options, Gajeel tells Natsu and Wendy who agrees to use their roars at the same time. The three roars causes an explosion and, at first, seems to have defeated Faust. However, the group sees that the Dorma Anim jumped into the sky, undamaged. Natsu tells the group that they will do the roar again but is interrupted by Faust who attacks them with a Dragon Knight Spread Cannon. Barely able to move after taking the attack, Gajeel and Wendy begin to lose hope but Natsu yells at the two to never give up as he is still standing. Irritated, Faust tries to squash him with the Dorma Anim's foot but Natsu manages to throw him off. Determined to win, Gajeel uses his Magic to lock the Dorma Anim into the ground, preventing it from jumping again. Gajeel then tells Natsu to finish Faust. Natsu agrees and tells Wendy to use her roar on him. With the help of Wendy's Sky Dragon's Roar, the power of Natsu's Fire Dragon's Sword Horn increases and pierces through the Dorma Anim, allowing Natsu to grab hold of Faust and throw him outside. With his Dorma Anim destroyed and facing what seems to be three real dragons, Faust faints, defeated. The trio begins to celebrate but is interrupted when the floating islands begin to fall to the ground, one by one. Seeing the islands falling, the battle between the Earth Land and Edolas Fairy Tail and the Royal Army has stopped while Shagotte realizes that the Magical Power of Edolas is beginning to disappear. All around Edolas, the Magical Power is beginning to be sucked towards the sky. Inside the Anima control room, Mystogan explains to Pantherlily that he will rid Edolas from Magic in order to stop the war. With the Magic leaving their weapons too, the Royal Army and Edolas Fairy Tail members begin to panic. Without their weapon, the Royal Army retreats but Gray, who is about to celebrate their victory, sees that the Fairy Tail members are panicking for losing their Magical Power. Lucy tries to calm them down but fails. With the Magic disappearing, the townspeople also begins to panic. Elsewhere, Wendy suggests to Natsu and Gajeel that they head to the Royal City, wanting to be able to do something. Although heavily exhausted from their fight, the two agree. Inside the Anima room, Mystogan, knowing that the people are panicking, tells Pantherlily that they need a new leader, a new king who will help them adapt to the new world. Pantherlily instantly thinks that his king would be Mystogan but Mystogan refuses the idea and tells Pantherlily that they will there is a need for someone to play the villain who took the Magic away from Edolas and the hero who would conquer the villain and unite the people. Mystogan then reveals that he will be the villain and that Pantherlily would be the hero since he would be able to unite the people and the Exceeds. However, Pantherlily refuses this idea. Characters In Order of Appearance Fights *Natsu Dragneel, Gajeel Redfox & Wendy Marvell vs. Faust (Dorma Anim) (concluded) *Gray Fullbuster, Lucy Heartfilia, Coco & Edolas Fairy Tail vs. Edolas Royal Army (concluded) Magic and Abilities used Magic used * * * Spells used *Dragon Blast Eruption *Fire, Iron and Sky Dragon's Roar * *Iron Dragon's Pillar Restrain *Dragon's Blade Edge Abilities used *Enhanced Strength Weapons used * *Reverse Anima Navigation